A completion system is installed in a well to produce hydrocarbon fluids, commonly referred to as oil and gas, from reservoirs adjacent the well or to inject fluids into the well. In many cases, the completion system includes electrical devices that have to be powered and which communicate with an earth surface or downhole controller. Traditionally, electrical cables are run to downhole locations to enable such electrical communication and power transfers. Additionally or alternatively, inductive couplers may be used in the downhole environment in connection with completion systems to enable the communication of power and/or telemetry between electrical devices in a wellbore and the surface.